Every Dream Begins With You
by Court
Summary: A sequel to "This Way".


**TITLE: Every Dream Begins With You**   


**AUTHOR: Court**   


**SUMMARY: Basically, this is a sequel to This Way (this story can be found on fanfiction.net & at my website); a collection of short short stories about Bobby and Lindsay.**   


**SONG CREDITS: The song lyrics you will find placed throughout this fic are from Faith Hill's latest CD - _Cry; _"Beautiful", Faith Hill, Warner Brothers Records, 2002; written by Aimee Mayo, Chris Lindsey and Shaye Smith. _To be quite honest, these words aren't exactly the best fit for these stories, but it's a great love song, and made me think of Lindsay's thoughts on Bobby. I hope no one minds too much, LOL._**   


**RATING: R; I was going for PG-13, but some of the elements raise the question of crossing the line between the two; I'm probably wrong and overreacting, though; oh, well - better safe than sorry, right?**   


**SEASON: S#1: 2nd; S#2: 3rd; S#3: 3rd; S#4: 4th; S#5: 4th; S#6: 5th**   


**DISCLAIMER: No, unfortunately they're not mine. Bobby, Lindsay and everyone else belong to DEK. "The Practice" is property of the ABC television network (1997 - ?). No copyright infringements intended; for entertainment purposes only.**   


**FEEDBACK: Can't get enough! _(BTW, I'd like to insert a second thank you here to all that have read and replied to my past pieces - I could never truly express how much your words mean to me, thanks for the bottom of my heart!) _blessed_23_83@yahoo.com>**   


  


======================================================================= 

  
  


**"Mmm..."**

**Lindsay moans, savoring the sweet taste of the ripe strawberry, as Bobby holds it up to her mouth.**

**"Good?"**

**"Very."**

**"Am I forgiven yet?" He smiles.**

**"Let's see...you've brought me to this beautiful, secluded place...made me a picnic of all my favorite foods...I'd say you're definitely on your way."**

**"But not totally forgiven?"**

**She shakes her head. "No."**

**"Tell me what I have to do," he touches her cheek.**

**"You can start by telling me where you were last night."**

**"Okay. An old college buddy of mine called me unexpectedly and asked to go out for a while."**

**"Ah," she looks unimpressed.**

**"I know it's a lousy excuse. But I swear, it's the truth."**

**"You don't have to -" she pauses, "I know. I believe you. The crazy part is, I'm not supposed to care. I mean, I know what we are. I wouldn't have gotten upset at all if you hadn't told me you were coming...to wear what you liked..."**

**"I'm sorry. I was wrong."**

**She smiles, and he leans forward - kissing her. He pulls back a little, giving her a sexy grin, then places his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in for another kiss - this one steamer than it's predecessor.**

**"Come on," he stands, holding his hand out to her. "Let's go swimming."**

**"Swimming?" She asks as she joins him. "Bobby, we need suits."**

**"Says who?"**

**"I do!"**

**"Come on," he groans. "This is the next part of my plan." His arms encircle her waist. "It'll be fun."**

**"Okay," she sighs as he nuzzles her neck. They kiss. "But only if we wear out underwear."**

**"What kind of guy do you think I am?"**

**"Ha, ha, ha."**

**She turns her back to him and begins to unbutton her shirt.**

**"Need some help," he breathes into her neck.**

**"No," she purrs, "I'm fine."**

**He kisses her neck. "You sure?"**

**"Uh..." she pants, "okay...maybe...a...little."**

**Gently, he turns her around. Raising his fingers to her shoulders, he pushes away her shirt. He drops a kiss on her shoulder, as he unzips her skirt. With a bit of assistance, it falls at her feet, already bare of shoes. She steps out of it, standing before him in only a black lace bra and panties.**

**He gazes over her body, then traces her jaw with his finger. "You are so beautiful, Linds..."**

**She blushes. "Your turn."**

**"Think I need help?"**

**"Hmm..." she leans into him, "Nah..."**

**"Huh?"**

**"I think I'd rather race."**

**"Race?!?"**

**"Yeah, race."**

**"But, you can't. It's too late. That'd be cheating."**

**"How so?"**

**"You're already ready to jump in!"**

**"So I am..."**

**"There you go."**

**"Who said I was going to go until you were ready?"**

**"Wha - you're not making sense."**

**"Bobby, of course I am," she smiles, "I want to race to the **_water_** not to the **_ground_**."**

**At last, he understands. "AH - I see."**

**"Good. Hurry up, then."**

**Quickly, he undresses down to his boxers.**

**"Ready?"**

**"Yup," he smiles.**

**"Okay. On your mark....get set -" she takes off before the go.**

**He starts after her, grabbing her before she reaches the water. "Cheater!"**

**She giggles as he sweeps her up, plunging into the water. They laugh, separating briefly, but once settled, find haven in each other's arms. They kiss with a ferocious desire - hungrily, twining tongues - demanding more and more with each meeting. Their hot kissing drives them both to the breaking point; Lindsay wraps her legs tightly around Bobby's waist as he backs her against the stone wall. He takes deep, panting breaths as he kisses her neck, fumbling impatiently with the clasp of her bra. Her moaning drives him mad, only making the task more difficult. He growls, tearing the material, and tosses it carelessly aside. Hands and toes help to rid them of the only remaining barriers. Skin touches skin. Bodies, hearts, minds and souls melt into one.**   
  


_I love the way you stand in my way_   
_You won't move until you get a kiss_   
_And how you tell me that my name_   
_Tastes so sweet on your lips_   
_I love the way you hold me with your eyes_   
_Hold me so tight I can't move_   
_It's like everything I've ever known is a lie_   
_And you're the simple truth_   
_Is it a dream or is it real_   
_All I know is you make me feel so_   
  


**"Mmm.......this was a _great_ idea."**

**"That good, huh?"**

**"Oh, yeah," she giggles, "mmm......lower."**

**"Here?"**

**"Yes......mmmmmmmm......."**

**"I'm getting a reward for this later, right?"**

**"Mmm......hmm........"**

**Lindsay sighs as Bobby continues to rub her back, the knots slowly but surely vanishing from sight and mind. Her body melts into the carpet, while his remains perched above her. She stretches, moaning in appreciation at the wonders his skillful fingers have done on her. His lips graze her tingling skin, before he hooks her bra back into place. Goose bumps begin to fade as his hands bring her pink cotton shirt back down, shielding her from the cool air of the room. He flops her over, bringing his mouth down on hers. They kiss long and slow....tongues twining, teeth nibbing....soon becoming urgent. Bobby pulls back and looks down at her, grinning.**

**"Make me a sundae."**

**_Did she hear him right? _"Huh?"**

**"I said - 'make me a sundae'."**

**"Make you a sundae?" She says with a hint of annoyance. "What are you - drunk?"**

**"What?" He chuckles.**

**"We were - I thought - how -"**

**"Now, who's the drunk one?"**

**"You're not making sense!"**

**"I most certainly am, Ms. Dole. I said I wanted a reward - you said you'd give me one - it's time to pay up."**

**"So, you're saying you'd rather have a sundae than -"**

**"I'm not saying that."**

**"That's what it sounds like to me!"**

**"You're wrong. I want _both_."**

**"Ha! Your little ten minute rub-rub wasn't all that, Bobby."**

**"Is that so?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Fine," he starts to get up, "no more rubs for you."**

**"What?! No!" She grabs his shirt. "I take it back." She smiles at him sweetly. "I'll make you a sundae."**

**"With a cherry on top?"**

**"_Two_. Trust me, babe, this is gonna be the best sundae you've ever had."**

**"Yeah?" She nods. He stands, reaching out his hands to her. She takes them, and he helps her to her feet. "I'll wait at the table."**

**"Okay."**

**Lindsay moves into the kitchen and begins gathering the ingredients. _Whipped cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, spoons, bowls... _She grins at Bobby as she takes the arm load to the table. He notices what she obviously didn't.**

**"Ice cream?"**

**She slaps her forehead, and walks back toward the kitchen. He shakes his head, laughing. Within seconds, she returns, hands behind her back. Without a word, but with a most seductive smile on her face, she crawls onto his lap. "You know how you love me?"**

**"Ugh. You're kidding me." He groans.**

**"I'm sorry," she says, sitting on the edge of the table before him.**

**"There's really no ice cream?"**

**"No." Pouting, she allows her bottom lip to protrude. "Sorry."**

**"Ugh," he huffs.**

**"Bobby, I have - ah!!" She screams as he grabs her feet, her back hitting the table. "What are you doing?!"**

**"Making my sundae!"**

**Lindsay watches as he reaches for the whipped cream, then peels her shirt up and away from her stomach. She squirms and giggles while Bobby layers her up with the goodies.**   
  


_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful)_   
_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful)_   
_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful)_   
_You make me feel so_   
_Beautiful (feel like I could fly)_   
_Beautiful (across the clear blue sky)_   
_Beautiful (baby I could cry)_   
_You make me feel so_   
_Beautiful_   
  


**Bobby sighs, leaning back into his chair, the cool, slick leather cover squeaking in protest. It was half past eight, and he couldn't wait for Lindsay to get back, so they could go to dinner. When the door creaks open, he growls.**

**"Finally!"**

**Frowning, she steps toward him. "Don't you even start with me, Bobby Donnell. I told you that I'd meet you at the restaurant. But nooooooooo -"**

**"I didn't think you'd -"**

**"Excuses, excuses. What are they really good for?"**

**"Ugh. Just - just get over here."**

**"I thought you were ready to leave!"**

**"Nope. Now, I'm too comfortable. Besides, our reservation was for eight fifteen. Bye, bye Shogunns."**

**"Hey, it's not my fault the judge came back so late!"**

**"I know, I know. It's okay. We can just make plans for tomorrow night."**

**"You mean celebrate Valentine's Day a day late?"**

**"Sure. Why not? It's better than not celebrating at all."**

**"Yeah, I guess..."**

**"Come here..." he whispers, holding his arms out to her. Smiling, she goes to him, straddling his lap. "Close your eyes..." he says, huskily.**

**"Why?"**

**"So I can give you a preview."**

**She grins, then does as he asks.**

**"Okay...think back...back to a day not so long ago...when I first took you to our special place...the picnic....the flowers....the water..." they laugh "now picture moonlight...candles...music....put them all together..."**

**"Mmm...." she sighs "sounds good..."**

**"Mmm..." his hand finds the heel of her left shoe, and he pushes it off of her foot "now, imagine this -" he kisses her, allowing his hand to slip ever so slowly up, up, up her leg, then caressing her thigh "times a hundred...and this -" his other hand pays the same treatment to her right leg, his lips meeting hers once again; she moans. "And this -" he kisses her again, this time touching her tongue with his "And -" she grabs his face, pulling it to hers, and they kiss feverishly, while his hands begin to work the buttons on her blouse. Her hands grab at his tie, pulling it in every direction, desperately attempting to pull it to freedom. Success is hers in seconds. Both yank, grasp and tug at each other, somewhere along the line getting out of control, as Bobby - ahead in action - falls after a brief standing to the floor, bringing Lindsay down with him.**   
  


_I love how soft you touch my skin_   
_Like you're touching the wings of a butterfly_   
_I wish we could just lock ourselves away in a room_   
_Where there was no such thing as time_   
_I've never let anyone get this close_   
_I've always been afraid_   
_But you break down every wall and yet I feel so safe_   
_Every part of who I am_   
_Is so in love 'cause what I have is_   
  


**_((((Post "Marooned"...))))_**

**Bobby and Lindsay lay side by side...legs entangled...faces only centimeters apart...breathing heavily. Sweat runs from the heat of their skin to the sheet beneath them. Eyes and hands lock as they are once again mesmerized by the depths of their love.**

**"I love you," he whispers, rubbing his thumb against her temple.**

**"I love you, too."**

**"I'm so sorry that for even a second I made you doubt it."**

**"I never doubted that you love me, Bobby. I just -" she pauses, thinking, "I just think that we need to talk more. Not just you either...I guess I sort of left that part out, huh?" She smiles.**

**"It doesn't matter."**

**"Yes, it does. This is a partnership. It takes two to make it right."**

**"Yeah...I wish you would've told me how you felt sooner. You've been carrying all that around for a long time, I'm sure."**

**"I honestly don't know. When I said all that stuff...it shocked me, too. Like I had it hidden somewhere inside of me underneath everything else."**

**"I should have seen it."**

**Lindsay doesn't respond, but her eyes tell him all he needs to know. Bobby's hand reaches out to play with her ring.**

**"My mother was this wonderful, strong, generous woman that from day one was the center of my world. And when she died," he sighs, "a part of me did, too....I told myself that I'd never get that close to another person again." He pauses, looking up at her. "But when you got stabbed...I realized that I had. The thought of you -" he shakes his head, closing his eyes, "I knew I loved you...I knew that I had for a long time...my life would mean nothing without you."**

**Lindsay lets her tears fall freely. "I know exactly how you feel," her hand wipes away his tears, "and it scares me, too. Not because I don't have everything I ever wanted, but because I'm so afraid it's too good to be true. I'm just waiting for something to come along and screw it all up...like my parents."**

**"That's not going to happen to us, Lindsay."**

**"I hope," she whispers, shakily.**

**He moves closer to her, his eyes burning into hers. "Listen to me. This is you and me. We've been through a lot together. But no matter what happened, we always came out of it stronger. We're part of each other, Lindsay, and nothing could ever take that away."**

**She shakes her head and laughs softly.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing...it's just...how do you do that?"**

**"Do what?" He smiles.**

**"I accused you of hiding your emotions. When you finally let them out - you say everything I needed you to and more."**

**"It's a gift," he smirks.**

**"Ah, yes," she grins, "just another on the list of many, right?"**

**"Now, see, that's one of the main reasons why I love you: you're so intelligent."**

**"Funny."**

**Bobby laughs and kisses her, rolling her on her back, so he is perched above her. He pulls away and looks down at her, thoughtfully.**

**"What?" She smiles, her eyes wide with confusion.**

**"Nothing, it's -" he pauses, "I almost lost you - again. But here you are..."**

**"I'm here," she nods, "I'm not going anywhere."**

**"Promise?"**

**"Promise. We're gonna make it."**

**Bobby smiles down at her, and moves to kiss her again.**

**"Wait," she puts her hands on his chest.**

**"What - you wanna talk some more?"**

**"No - not now, anyway."**

**"Then, what?"**

**"It's about my dress..."**

**Bobby groans, turning away.**

**"Kidding!" She giggles.**

**"You're gonna pay for that one, Dole!"**

**"Ooooooohhhhh really?? Is _now_ good for you?" She says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.**

**His answer is evident as he pounces on top of her...laughter is muffled by kisses.**   
  


_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful)_   
_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful)_   
_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful)_   
_You make me feel so_   
_Beautiful (feel like I could fly)_   
_Beautiful (across the clear blue sky)_   
_Beautiful (baby I could cry)_   
_You make me feel so_   
  


**_((((Post "Life Sentence"...))))_**

**_Electricity_. 'Button...kiss...button...kiss...button...kiss...' Long, skillful fingers snap the delicate pearls down, down, down the seemingly endless path. She sighs, shivering at his sensuous, seductive actions. Slowly, his hands move over her warm, soft skin, coming to rest on her shoulders...with a gentle push, the dress falls at her feet. Stepping out of it, she turns to him. 'Kiss...kiss...kiss...button...kiss...button...kiss...button...kiss...button...kiss...belt...button...zipper.' With her help, he soon stands clad only in black silk boxers. 'Kiss...'**

**_Love_. Strong arms sweep her up, carrying her over to the bed. They lay down - just like countless times before...so many nights together, yet none could ever measure to this one. Lips, tongues, teeth...biting, suckling, devouring, tasting, teasing...hands do what words cannot...soft, tender touches...sweet sighs and whispered promises of devotion...tears and beads of sweat dripping down, down...shadows dancing on the wall, offering no distinction as to where beginnings and endings exist. '**_What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine._**'**

**_Passion_. Eyes lock; hands hold on tight. '**_One._**' They kiss as he moves over her. '**_Mine...mine...mine..._**' Memories of their first time...the looks, the feelings...the knowledge that no other had and could ever make them feel this way. '**_Extraordinary. Amazing. Incredible. Devine. Perfect._**' Desperation speeds up their movements; she holds him tighter, his hands push hers into the mattress. Panting, moaning, gasping...oaths are uttered and names are cried out. '**_Never felt this way..._**'**

**_Ecstasy_. Leisurely, they kiss and caress - sated. Side by side they lay entwined...hearts beating as one. Tired eyes are the windows of their future: children...home...bliss...everlasting love...always...together...forever.**   
  


_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful)_   
_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful)_   
_Beautiful (beautiful, beautiful)_   
_You make me feel so_   
_Beautiful (when you touch my face)_   
_Beautiful (when you say my name)_   
_Beautiful (always find a way)_   
_You make me feel sooooooooooo_   
_Beautiful_   
  


**Lips press against her shoulder as her eyes gaze up at the night sky. His warm breath tickles her ear as he whispers the three words that never failed to capture her heart...shake her soul...and ease her senses. It was that which she knew living was for. With every breath she takes, her love for him only grows stronger. He is her life - her rock, and she can't imagine a place she's rather be than right here in his arms.**

**Her body relaxes against him as she leans back into his chest. Their arms entwine and rest across her abdomen, her rings sparkling in the rays of vibrant colors shooting throughout the sky. The fireworks are beautiful, but have nothing on those that burst within her each time they touch. Temptation to close her eyes and relish the moment rises, but she fights it, never wanting to forget the slightest detail of this night.**

**Slowly, her hand brushes his arm as it searches for his hand. Smiling, she takes it in both of hers - her movements startling him further and further as her lips first caress the tips of each finger, then his palm. Her eyes meet his intensely, but after a moment she turns, planting the hand to her stomach. Carefully, she eases it beneath the silky material of her white blouse. Butterflies flutter like dandelions in a spring breeze against the touch, her heart beat increasing...her breathing ragged and drawn as her mind desperately seeks the right words.**

**Suddenly, she is aware of every sound around them: the crunching of the crisp grass beneath their blanket...the crickets invisible to the eye...the frogs croaking beside the rippled water mirroring the moonlight. Tears brink her eyes as he drops a kiss on top of her head, silently urging her on.**

**The salt of her tears runs over her lips as her head tilts so she can whisper into his ear. "I'm pregnant."**

**She moves to meet his eyes once again. Hers close briefly as his hand grazes her cheek.**

**"Pregnant?" He whispers, as if uncertain he'd heard her correctly - but with an edge of hope in his voice, letting her know her fears weren't true.**

**"Yes," she nods, smiling a little.**

**"Oh my God," he gasps.**

**"I know it's soon and -"**

**"Shh. No, no. This could never come too soon. Never..."**

**"So, it's -"**

**"Perfect," he pauses, gazing into her eyes with so much love and adoration, "it's perfect."**

**"I love you, Bobby."**

**"I love you, too, Lindsay."**

**They kiss long and passionately, blissfully content in celebrating the life created by their love. Bobby lies on his back, drawing Lindsay to his chest, holding her tight. Giggles circle the air as they cuddle, kiss and caress while making plans for the months to come. Life had never been better.**   
  


_You make me feel so_   
_Beautiful_   
_Feel like I could fly_   
_Across the clear blue sky_   
_Baby I could cry, oh_   
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_   
  
  


**_~ THE END ~_**

  


*****IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ MORE OF MY FANFICS OR FIND LINKS TO OTHER TP FF SITES, PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE= http://donnellandthepineapple.50megs.com/*****


End file.
